Doing My Best
by count-on-change
Summary: We all live with the scars we chose they may hurt but they all make us stronger. Loe
1. Well you broke my heart you know

**This ideal has been floating around in my head for a while now, and I finally had a chance to sit down and write it. I hope you enjoy, leave me a review and let me know if what you think.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

"Mr. Gray there is a visitor here to see you," came through the intercom system, as Joe Jonas rolled over in his king size bed and stared up at the ceiling lifeless.

"Ugh," Joe let out and finally stood, getting his balance, he looked over at the bedside clock that read 12:30 p.m.

Joe made his way downstairs to the kitchen, only to find his heartache sitting on one of the kitchen bar stools, taping her foot impatiently.

"Bout time you got your lazy ass down here," she said in an annoyed tone.

Joe said nothing as he made his way to the refrigerator and poured him a cup of orange juice.

"I'm doing my best Lily, what you want this isn't your house any longer," he said keeping his eyes on the wall in front of him not daring to look at her as he sipped his orange juice.

"No Joe half of everything is mine, but I not here to get in to that right now," Lily said shaking her head.

"So why are you here," Joe spat out looking at Lily's face finally.

Lily eyes him angrily. "You need to sign these papers for your new tour, my assistant would have brought them over but her sister is having a baby,"

"I could have just come down to the office and signed them," Joe said angrily as he looked over the papers.

"I really don't think it's a good time for you to be in the public eye to much, right now with all you're drinking and such, you probably haven't even been out of this house in a week," Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who are you my mother," Joe said eyeing Lily as he laid the signed papers down in front of her.

"No I'm your Wife," Lily said irritably. "Oh no wait that would be soon to be _Ex Wife_," Lily said gathering up her papers turning to leave.

"Yeah well thank God for that, I won't have to hear your bitchy attitude any longer," Joe let out as Lily turned around to face him.

"Bitchy yeah well you would be to if your husband ran off and slept with there co-star," Lily spat out angrily "By the way how is Demi, Joseph," she asks sarcastically

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened between us, we just fell asleep on the couch together," Joe says sitting down his glass on the granite counter, with a little to much force causing the glass to break. Both Lily and Joe stared at the broken glass, until Lily noticed the red blood start to trickle down Joe's hand.

"That's just like are relationship Joe it all broke," Lily said before turning on her heel and walking out towards the door.

Joe's maid Tina came over to clean up the broken glass. "Here let me help you clean up you hand," she said sweetly.

"That's ok, I can do it," Joe says to the older lady giving a sympatric smile, to the woman who had been like a second mother to him, before taking the white dish towel and wrapping his hand with it, then leaving the kitchen. He walked to the great room and looked out the front window to see Lily getting in her black SL350 Roadster Mercedes, and pull out of the drive way, just like she did 3 months ago.

_Flashback…._

"_Joe how could you, I thought you loved me," Lily said through her tears as she threw her clothes into the open suitcase that laid on there bed._

"_Lily pleases, don't do this it's not what you think nothing happened," Joe pleaded with her._

"_Joe how can you stand there and feed me this bull I saw her kiss you," Lily said wiping her tears from her cheeks as more fell from her eyes._

"_Lils it's not what you think, I can explain just let me explain," _

"_I'm tired of hearing you explain Joe, you always have an excuse and I've always bought them, but not this time I saw this with my own eyes, you lie and I'm tired," Lily said closing her suitcase._

"_This time it's different," Joe plead._

"_Your right it is different this time," Lily cut him off "Because this time I'm leaving," Lily said picking up her suitcase and walking out the door. Joe watched her from the window as she pulled out of the driveway and into the dark night._

_End of Flashback_

Joe turned away from the window and let out a deep sigh, "What have I done," Joe said to himself as a few tears began to fall from his eyes.

**So do you think I should continue this or just leave it the way it is? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. You cut me open and I keep Bleeding

**First off I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating in forever. But I finally got some inspiration, and been able to find time to write. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideal.**

---------------------------------------------

"Joe man, hey what's going on," Nick said walking up to his older brother giving him a high five in the crowded party hall that was being thrown for Nick's CD release.

"Not much man, Miley," he said nodding to the brunette on Nicks arm.

"Joe," Miley muttered awkwardly looking at him then back down at the floor.

"So congratulations man, your party's killer," Joe said turning his attention to Nick

"Thanks but the record company put it together, I wasn't really in the mood for a party," he says squeezing Miley's hand.

Really all he wanted to do was be at home with Miley because earlier that day she had shared some important life changing news with him.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Miley spoke up turning to Nick "Do you want anything…."

"I'll have a grey goose vodka…." Joe said jumping in.

"Nick," Miley said shooting daggers at Joe. "Honey, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a White Russian," he said kissing her cheek and releasing her hand.

She nodded and rolled her eyes at Joe turning to leave muttering "Bastard" as she walked away.

"So I guess you guys are still going strong," Joe commented sarcastically after Miley walked away.

"Man you know it's hard for her she's Lily's best friend," Nick said with a sigh.

"Yeah but you're my brother and she's my sister-in-law, I thought blood was thicker than water,"

"Miley's not technically your blood she's your in-law, besides she's been friends with Lily since forever,"

"Hey Joe," a brunette says walked up taking a hold of Joe's arm and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Dems," Joe said turning to the girl and giving her a lustful kiss.

Nick looked on in disgusted until he heard a glass breaking he looked to his right to see Miley standing with her hand over her mouth, until she shakes her head and turned walking away.

"Miss Lovato can we get a picture of you," a reported came up taking Demi away.

"I thought you said, you didn't cheat with her," Nick said shaking his head.

"I didn't, but what's the difference now, Lily's gone, I'm not going to sit around and pine for her I'm going to move on, she has with that Flipping English dude," Joe said angrily.

Remembering the day the pictures of Lily and some blonde haired boy walking out of a coffee shop popped up all over the web.

"You don't sit around and pine for her Joe, you fight for her just like mom and dad taught us divorce is not the answer," Nick said shaking his head. "I have to go find Miley,"

"And by the way the Flipping English dude is just a new artist she's thinking about signing,"

Joe watched as he younger brother walked away replaying the words over and over in his head, until he felt a soft hand take his he turned to give her a soft smile before turning to leave with her hand in hand. Pictures flashed as they walked out the door and got in the limo and drove off.

---------------------------------

"Mile's, are you ok," Nick asked for the hundredth time. Other than him repeating the same question and Miley nodding her head lightly, her eyes fix on the window watching the other cars go by, the limo ride home was silent.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Nick said the limo driver giving him a nod, and then turned to walk in the house.

Miley had gotten out of the limo as soon as it was in park not waiting for Jimmy to open the door for her. Nick heard the sound of glasses knocking together, when he got in the house then the refrigerator door slamming shut.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen to find Miley making a glass of hot cocoa. She must have heard him come in because without even looking she asked if he wanted a glass.

Sometime later they were both sitting at the bar in the dark kitchen the only light coming from the stove light. The both sat in silence drinking their hot cocoa.

"I don't want to get into an argument, I know his your brother but she's like my sister," Miley said finally breaking the silence.

"We won't," Nick assured her.

"Lately every time we talk about it we do," Miley said looking up at him.

"Were not going to get in a fight about it, because what he's doing is wrong," he said placing his hand on top of Miley's and entwining there fingers.

"You think its wrong," Miley asked surprised, Nick had always defended his brother.

"Yeah he might be my brother but, his handling it all wrong, mom and dad aren't proud of him, they always taught us divorce is not the answer and it solves nothing, when your still in love," Nick said squeezing Miley's hand lightly.

"You think his still in love with Lily," Miley questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Nick said nodding his head as he stared at the stove light. "You think Lily's still in love with him,"

Miley nodded her head, "Yes I do believe she is,"

Minutes ticked by in silence until Nick spoke up "You know what we have to do, don't you,"

Miley gave him a questioning look. "We have to get them back together," Nick said excitedly.

"I don't know Nick, it's there business maybe we shouldn't get involved like that," Miley said shaking her head lightly.

"Miley, I want our child to have an Aunt and Uncle," Nick said placing his free hand on Miley's stomach.

Miley looked up at Nick lovingly, before closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately, until a lack of oxygen pulls them apart.

"What about Kevin and Alex," Miley questions, placing her forehead against Nicks.

"They don't count right now," Nick said making Miley laugh, before pulling her into another earth shattering kiss, then picking her up and carrying her bridal style into their bedroom.

----------------------------------

"And in other news tonight, Nick Gray's CD Release Party went out with a bang," Lily laughed to herself and turned up the TV volume shoving some more popcorn in her mouth.

"Look's like Hollywood has a new IT couple," a picture flashed on the screen of a couple walking hand in hand out of the building lustful smiles spread across both there faces.

The popcorn bowl fell from Lily's hands and landed with a thud on the hardwood floor.

"That's right folks Hollywood's new IT couple is Joe Gray and De…" Lily shut the TV off not having enough strength to hear it. Seeing it was heartbreaking enough.

Tear's prickled her eyes as she franticly searched for her phone dialing the 7 numbers that were very familiar to her.

"Hello," a sleepy voice came across the line.

"Nick can I talk to Miley," Lily asked though her tears.

"Lily is everything ok," Nick asked concerned sitting up in bed, hearing the alarm in Lily's voice.

"Um… I don't really know I just need to talk to Miley,"

"Ok hold just a second," Lily heard some shuffling then a voice saying "What," loudly and then she heard Nick say its Lily.

"Lily honey is everything ok," Miley asked worriedly her sleep forgotten.

"Can you come over," Lily asked thought her tears.

"Ok I will be right there don't move," Miley said hanging up the phone.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door Lily got up slowly and when to open it just to be engulfed in a giant hug.

"I knew it was true, I knew it was true," Lily keeps repeating over and over into Miley's shoulder.

Miley couldn't stop her own tears from prickling her eyes. As she tried her best to whisper comforting words into the girl that was like a sister to her ear. All Miley knew was she and Nick had to fix this, because it was killing her to see her friend in pain like this.

**------------------**

**After-note**

**Ok so I very very sorry for the long, long, long, long, long, wait. But the only excuse I have is that, I really lost my inspiration in this story. The first chapter is always easy for me to write but it's the second chapter that kills me. But now I've gotten past that part the other chapters should be much easier to write I hope. My interest in this story is staring to come back. I hope I haven't lost too many readers. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review and let me know what you think that would be great. **


End file.
